Sweet Seven Pranks
by Weaselle7
Summary: Seven pranks in seven days for a girl who turns seventeen on the seventh day. "And Happy Sweet Seven-Pranks..." said Fred. The two of them laughed, Fei threw herself to hug Fred. She couldn't feel more flattered when she knew that Fred planned all of these. One-Shot, just read it, you won't regret it.


**Sweet Seven-Pranks  
**By : Weaselle7

_This is a very HappySweetSeventeen for __**Fei Mei **__(7/26). Sorry it's late! A sequel to my birthday fic, sorry for the non-Romione things! Just continue read it, you won't regret it!_

* * *

_July 20th, Gabbing Gum_

"Fei! Come quickly, Ron's waiting for me!" Becky shouted from the dining room.

"Okay, okay!" she shouted back, up from her room. Fei Warden rushed down to chase her little sister before she floo'd herself up to the Diagon Alley first; she didn't want to miss this chance of meeting Fred and George in their jokeshop.

Fei wasn't so sure of this plan at first, because it was seven in the morning and Becky said she was going to meet her boyfriend at the Diagon Alley. But she couldn't say anything, she wanted to go there as well, and meet _him_. Together; Fei, Becky and their Mom; they stood in the fireplace, pushed against each other. A greenish flame swallowed them after Mom spread the powder and transported the three to the Leaky Cauldron.

The Diagon Alley was silent, not filled with warm laughters and noisy chats like usual. The jokeshop was still silent as well, the main door showed the 'Closed' sign. Fei hoped Becky knew what she was doing now. But she looked confident, unlike Fei who got her heart thumped a little bit faster than usual.

"Remember, do NOT leave the shop until ten o'clock. I'll be at the Flourish and Blotts, I'll go pick you at ten, and do NOT come to pick me." said Mom.

"Mom, we're not kids anymore!" Becky grumbled, trying to bring Mom to the fact that she's got a boyfriend.

"Oh just remember how you cried like a kid when you got lost in Knockturn Alley. In you go." said Mom. Becky snarled quietly, but obeyed her to come inside. Mom left them as she saw her two daughters were safe inside.

"Morning! Ron?" Becky called out. One of the twins showed up, revealing to be Fred, causing Fei to almost nudge a can down. "Oh, hello Fred, or George, I mean, and George..." said Becky jokingly as the other twin came out from another side of the cabinet. "Is Ron already here?" she asked.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen, we thought. Oh, no, we know." said George and Ron appeared from the kitchen. Becky laughed her head off as she ran off to hug him. Becky punched him friendly on the shoulder when he belched silently. Fei regretted her decision to come because she didn't have any nerve to say anything other than greeting them and praising their amazing jokeshop, leaving her in an awkward silence with the twins while Becky was too busy with Ron. It was ironic because she was expecting to meet the twins.

While she was taking a look along a big cabinet, she found a box containing some cute pink furry balls that seemed to breathe.

"Pygmy Puffs, mini Puffskeins..." suddenly a voice said just inches from her ears. Fei found Fred in front of her when she spun around, giving her a heart attack.

"Oh, they're really cute..." she said, trying to control herself.

"Looks like you're interested in it, I can give you one for free." said Fred, grinning.

"Oh, thank you so much..." said Fei and she laughed. Fred smiled back to her, which she found hard to take her eyes from. Fei took one of the Puffskeins, putting it on her arm as she played with it. For a moment, Fei thought she saw Fred was enjoying that she saw having fun with the Puffskein, but she never knew it because she couldn't risk a glance at him.

"Gums, guys?" called George from the cash table.

"Give us some!" Ron shouted from another corridor and George threw him some. Fred called George to throw him some, George threw them and Fred caught all of them perfectly. That was the only time Fei risked a glance at him, and she could see George was winking at Fred on the corner of her eyes.

"Gum?" Fred offered.

"Of course, thanks." said Fei, taking one of them from his hand. She ate it, and out of her consciousness, Fei started to hum her favorite song from the Weird Sisters. She kept humming it before the lyrics came to her mind and she started to whisper it under her breath. She thought it was such normal random things, until she realized she got back to the first verse when the song should be finished.

"Runnin' like a hairy troll, Learnin' to rock and roll, Spinnin' 'round like a crazy elf, Dancin' by himself, Boogie down like a unicorn, Fred Gideon Weasley what is that you just gave me?" asked Fei out of breath. She continued with the second verse as she waited Fred who was busy laughing with George to answer her. Pranks.

"Gabbing Gum, you'll keep saying anything that crossed your mind for an hour every two minutes you chew it." explained Fred with a grin. Fei's eyes widened at the fact that she will be saying anything that crossed her mind for three hours.

"Can you dance like a hippogriff? Na na na na na na na na na, Flyin' off from a cliff! Why did you do this to me? Are you saying that I am going to do this for three hours? How dare you! The quick brown fox jumped over the lazy dog." said Fei non-stop, adding more fun to the twins. Ron and Becky were laughing at the corner. "All of you! Stop laughing! Oh Merlin, I should have known! _Silencio!_ OH FOR MERLIN'S SAKE WHY AM I YELLING LIKE HELL?"

"Oi, watch the mouth, Fei..." Fred said amongst his laughter. Fei just pointed her wand at herself, hoping the Silencing Spell would work. But the twins seemed to be a step more prepared. Fei looked around her, desperately looking for anything to fill up her mind before she spoil anything embarrassing. Fei filled her mind with anything she could read.

"The Weasleys Wonder Witch Products including Miniature Puffskeins cost 10 Galleons and 5 Sickles, Ten-Second Pimple Vanisher cost 13 Galleons and 3 Sickles, Love Potions cost 20 Galleons though real love is impossible to manufacture-" Fei said desperately.

"Oh well, how can you know it?" George teased as Fei continued to mention how much the other joke stuffs cost.

"Because Snape told me last year in case I'm actually in love with F-FALMOUTH FALCONS PLAYERS!" Fei shrieked hopelessly and luckily saving her from being mentioning _his _name. The rest looked at her in disbelief. Fei's eyes widened, filled with hot tears. "Known species of dragons are including Antipodean Opaleye, Chinese Fireball, Common Welsh Green, Hebridean Black, Hungarian Horntail, Norwegian Ridgeback, Peruvian Vipertooth-" Fei muttered as she executed herself to the kitchen and locked herself inside.

* * *

_July 21st, Slick Sneakers_

"Come on, Fei! Beat me!" shouted Becky from the other side of the window. She kept shouting and pleading on her Cleansweep while she knocked the second floor window hard. Her voice was dimmed by the glass but the knocks knocked Fei out from her focus.

"I'm trying to concentrate so shut the mouth up!" Fei shouted back, burying her face on her seventh-year DADA textbook. But Becky didn't give up.

"Argh, come on! You're bright enough to read that crap, you don't need it!" Becky replied shouting and knocking the window.

"I'm not in the mood, then! And stop doing that because I AM NOT going to play!" Fei threatened back when Becky started to smashed the window up.

"Oh, yes, you WILL..." Becky shouted. Fei didn't want to get out of her concentration, thus ignoring her sister. She buried her face on her textbook, muttering the same sentences for the third time, thanking Merlin that her sister didn't bother her this time. "Dear Diary, today I saw him in the Great Hall, still with his adorable fiery hair..." Becky started. Fei jumped in surprise, turning back and ran to the window. She slammed it open as fast as she could, aiming her wand at her sister who was laughing her head off on her broom.

"Give it back _to me_!" she threatened.

"Oh Merlin, are you saying that you had a crush on my boyfriend?" Becky teased, ignoring that wandtip that could launch a curse on her at any second.

"You read _one _more letter, I'll turn you into a goat!" she yelled.

"Baaa, then!" Becky said jokingly. "I know you don't want Dumbledore to kick you out of Hogwarts. You must not do magic outside Hogwarts..." Becky challenged.

"Give it to me!" Fei yelled.

"Tell me first, do you, or did you, or do you not, have a crush on Ron?" Becky said.

"Ron isn't the only red-head in Hogwarts! NOW, give it to me!" Fei yelled. Becky gave her a shot of smirk, and Fei knew it wasn't a good sign. She threw her DADA book outside, which perfectly landed on Becky's head. She lost her grip, giving Fei a chance to get her diary of she rushed down before her sister. Fei did it and arrived on the front step when Becky was still up in the air, caressing her temple. Fei just slipped her feet into her sneaker in any old way, but then slipped off the floor on her first step.

Fei got up as fast as she could with her weight concentrated on the nearest pillar. She ran a step and the slipped off on the second step, falling on a puddle of mud right on the face. She didn't try to get up for the fourth time; she knew it was a prank. She didn't have any idea when or how that puddle happened to be there. A flash of light emitted from the air, which was revealed to be Becky, capturing her with mud on her face with a magical camera Mum bought for her last birthday.

"Here's the diary, I just need that shot." Becky said, handing her the diary. Fei took it not in a nice way as all of her face was covered in mud.

* * *

_July 22nd, Belching Biscuits._

As the Order was holding another meeting down there on their dining room, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Becky, Fred and George held a game of 'Truth or Dare' on Fei's room. Fei just sat in the corner, reading her unfinished DADA textbook. She ate those biscuits Fred and George brought from the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley made it perfectly. Sometimes, when one of them was asked to do something ridiculous, or when they discovered other new embarrassing facts from each other, she would risk a glance at _him_, just to see him laughing. She snapped the thought out, pulling her mind back to her textbook, but still got her face lifted up to see them every time they cheered.

"I dare you to read Fei's diary aloud for the five of us!" challenged Fred. Fei lifted her face, meeting George's glance at time.

"So, mind if I _borrow_ your diary, Fei?" he asked and winked. Fei's cheeks heated up.

"Hell no-ooaargh!" she yelled, continued with a loud belch. Everybody in the room laugh but no one laughed harder than the twins. She covered her mouth immediately, cursing herself for eating the biscuits. Pranks.

"On the bed, under the pillow." Becky squealed. Fei and George got up in the same time and raced to the bed. George threw himself first and got the diary first. He flipped the pages randomly, got up and read it aloud.

"Dear Diary, today-" but he was cut of with Fei who was hoping around him to reach it.

"I never le-eeerghtt-t you do it!" she yelled and everybody laughed again.

"Oh, how do I read this? Today-, today I saw Umbridge, all black-, black because none of the teachers wi...lling themselves to get rid of the fire-, fireworks by themselves. HEY! Are you talking about me and Fred?" George teased as he finally read the first line after being attacked by Fei.

"St-oaarrghtt-op it!" she yelled and belched, all red in embarrassment.

* * *

_July 23rd, Fun Forks. _

Fei and Mom apparated to the Burrow after being invited to come along for a dinner. Actually, Mrs. Weasley wouldn't have to be that busy if just Becky floo'd back to the Wardens before Mrs. Weasley was preparing the dinner. They couldn't say no. Fei didn't know what had gone into her sister that she could be that childish. Becky already sat on the dining table with all the Weasley kids, Fleur, Harry and Hermione. Fei was glad that Fred and George used the time to have a dinner at the Burrow instead of the Weasleys Wizard Wheezes.

"Oh, sorry if we're late, Molly." Mom said.

"Oh no, you're just in time, Agatha..." said Mrs. Weasley as she led Mom into the dining room.

Fei took a seat next to her sister and her mother. All of them started to scoop the courses to their plates. Fei tried to use the fork against the beef but it ended knocking the plate. Fei furrowed her eyes; she thought there was something wrong with her eyesight. She used the fork again and it repelled the beef again, she lifted her eyes and put the fork aside. Pranks.

"Try to use another fork, it's the twins job." said the eldest Weasley. He glanced to his right, where the twins were shaking of giggles. "Sorry, these little brothers of mine..." he said. Fei didn't say a word, just smiled at the eldest Weasley for telling her. She risked a look at Fred, he looked back at her. For a moment, the only thing she did is to look at him and smiling at him before she could go back to the reality and took another fork to eat.

* * *

_July 24th, Snot-Stimulating Snacks_

Fei buried her face on her Transfiguration textbook the next day on the Wardens dining room. The Wardens was far more peaceful for her as Becky was at the Burrow for some Quidditch with the Weasleys and Harry. Just then, a flash of green light came from her back. Fei didn't move a muscle, just sat still with her book, praying to Merlin so that her sister wouldn't annoy her.

"Pies? Mrs. Weasley gave us some. Just feel free to take some. I'm gonna take a shower." Becky said. Fei furrowed her eyes, the last time she ate anything from the Weasleys, she ended up gabbing for hours and talking in belching language. She got to make sure that it wasn't a prank stuff.

"I'm a little bit unsure of it, you know, as you're the one who like to eat like a pig. And now you just give all of this away for me? Proof it that this is not a prank." Fei insisted. Becky turned around, lifting her eyebrows. She took a piece and ate it. A long silent moment happened as Fei waited for something peculiar to happen.

"Say a word." Fei required. Becky snorted and sighed.

"You're a git." she muttered.

"Nice. Now off you go." Fei said lazily from her chair as she buried her face on her Transfiguration textbook again. Becky huffed and went off from the dining room, leaving Fei. Fei took one of it and ate it, and yes she didn't detect anything wrong with it. She cleared her throat, muttering a phrase and found out her voice was fine. She took another piece and ate it, started to enjoy the chocolate flavor.

After five minutes, she started to have some trouble with breathing. Her nostrils were clogged up. The next two minutes, snots started to flow out from it. Fei thought she was having a usual cold, and so she stifled it back, feeling too lazy to take some tissues on the other side of the house. She started to use her mouth instead of her nose to breathe. The next minutes, snots started to flow out rapidly from her two nostrils, even as twice as the first time. Pranks.

She ran off from the dining room, trying to find the tissue box. She forgot where it was and she kept stifling her snots back momentarily. But the more she stifled it back, the more rapid it flowed out her nostrils. She looked around the house for it desperately. She felt tortured because she needed to breathe with her mouth as well. She fled off to the bathroom, hitting the door as Becky was still using it.

"WHAT? I JUST GOT IN FIVE MINUTES AGO!"

"WHAT DID YOU GAVE ME? WHY AM I HAVING SUCH COLD?"

"I DON'T KNOW! MAYBE YOU ATE THE WRONG PIECE!"

"GIVE ME THE ANTIDOTE, BECKY; I KNOW THE TWINS HAD GIVEN YOU!"

"YOU _MUST_ WAIT UNTIL I'M DONE BATHING!"

Fei didn't have any oxygen left to reply it. Her nose and her mouth worked in turns, wasting her precious energy. Fei fled off to the second floor bathroom and exiled all of the snots away. But the snot kept flowing out of her nose, leaving Fei with no choice but to wait Becky for the antidote until she was done bathing. Becky showed up to give her a purple candy after half an hour.

* * *

_July 25th, Punching Telescope_

Fei and Becky visited the Weasley Wizard Wheezes again on the next day. Fei brought her mini Puffskein along; she named it Gred just because she was in love with him. But she told Becky that it was a random name that flashed on her mind. The jokeshop was filled with kids, just as usual. Becky was busy with Ron, as always, while Fei was admiring a rather odd telescope on the shelf.

"Telescopes. I heard tonight's sky is really clear, wanna try it on our rooftop?" asked Fred who appeared on her back from nowhere.

"Oh, really?" Fei asked, feeling so flattered. But when she just bowed down to reach it, one of them launch a punch that landed on her face and gave her a black eye. Pranks. Fred laughed away, she caressed her eyes in hurt. "Thank you." she said sarcastically instead of being flattered.

She couldn't remove her black eye until they got home.

* * *

_July 26th, Causing-fart Cookies_

Today was her birthday. Not only a usual birthday she would celebrate every single year, but her seventeenth birthday! She would be turning damn seventeen! She was seventeen today, seventeen! Mom said there would be a meeting held on the Burrow for the Order, Mom said they could celebrate her seventeenth birthday there. Fei didn't feel like doing it because if it wasn't because of Becky, she would have known none of them. She wasn't particularly a close friend to the Weasleys, she didn't even know who was the eldest Weasley and his fiancee. But at least, they celebrated it, so Fei said yes.

Mom gave her a new broom, Cleansweep, as her birthday present. Becky gave her a Headless Hat she bought from the Weasley Wizard Wheezes yesterday; Fei didn't find it quite funny. They held a little party up on Ginny's room as the Order still hadn't finish their meeting. A big poster of her and her muddy face hung on the ceiling; now she knew why did Becky need that shot so desperately. Confetti rained them; everybody sang the birthday song and the ghoul made it merrier. She was so flattered, even though she was still in her blacked-eye. She made a wish on her tiny birthday cake, but it was more than enough for her. She ended up covered in creams when Fred and George sprayed her some creams.

"As for now, CAKES AND COOKIES!" Becky and Ron shouted, charming plates of cookies and snacks to hover around the room for the guest. Everyone wished her a very Happy Birthday. Fei couldn't be happier, just when she lost control and ate one of the cookies she should've avoided in this room. At first, she thought her stomach would've exploded to eat so many cookies. But then she stopped eating all of it when she made a silent sound of fart. Only Becky, Hermione, Fred and George who noticed this; all of them looked at her.

Fei tried to control herself. "Fred, George, what did you just give me?" she asked quietly. Fred and George giggled loudly; Becky made a sound of 'pfft'.

"I'm afraid we dropped some Causing-fart Cookies..." George said.

"Making you fart for twice a minute for half an hour for every pieces you ate." explained Fred with a grin. Fei's eyes widened and she fled off downstairs. She went out the house. She shouldn't have said yes, she had just making a fool of herself. She embarrassed herself of being with blacked-eye, covered in creams and farting for twice a minute. She waited there as she farted again, she tried to hold it back but it just hurt her to do that. She regretted it, she hated it, she almost cried for it.

But then she heard the door opened and Fred was standing on it. She farted again and she felt so embarrassed of it.

"Get inside, Fred, I'm embarrassing." she said, almost sobbing. But instead of going inside, Fred walked closer to her without saying a word. Fei could hear the grasses rustled behind her, she looked away to hide her face.

"Look at me." Fred whispered. Fei's heart jumped, but she couldn't deny her own desire. She turned around to face him; she pulled her eyes off him after a second of eye-contact, too embarrassed to look back at him. Fred took his wand out, waving it inches from her face with a mutter of "_Tergeo_!". The creams wiped off magically from her face. Fred took out a tiny turquoise vial of ointment.

"Now, close your eyes and don't move. It will burn a bit." Fred whispered. He spread the ointment on her eyelid gently, giving her an electrical jolt at his touch. "I'm sorry for the Punching Telescope last night..." he said as he spread the ointment. Fei nodded, smiling at him. For a moment, she couldn't open her eyes because it burnt and then froze her eyelid. But she didn't have any time to open her eyes after the freezing sensation ended. The next second, she could feel Fred's lips on hers. Her emotion changed, couldn't be happier; she kissed him back.

"I love you, Fei..." Fred whispered as they broke the kiss. Fei smiled.

"I love you too, Fred..." Fei said. He pulled her for another quick kiss.

"Happy Sweet Seventeen..." he said. She didn't know how she would express her feelings right now in words. But then she farted again. She widened her eyes in apology.

"And Happy Sweet Seven-Pranks..." said Fred. The two of them laughed, Fei threw herself to hug Fred. She couldn't feel more flattered when she knew that Fred planned all of these. Just then the Harry, Hermione, Ron, Becky and Ginny emerged from the Burrow, jaw-dropped.

_End_

* * *

**A/N : **Review please! Fun Forks, Slick Sneakers and Gabbing Gum are invented by an awesome author named **Wizards-Pupil**! Jo created the Punching Telescope but the Belching Biscuits, Snot-Stimulating Snacks and Causing-fart Cookies are invented by me! Just feel free to borrow, I appreciate the credit. Again, REVIEW PLEASE! :D


End file.
